The white album
by sayu akurami
Summary: serie de drabbles/one shoots inspirados en la musica del cuarteto de Liverpool :3
1. Revolution

Titulo: Revolution

Tipo: Drabble

Personajes: Fuuma

Palabras: 177

The beatles y X/1999 no me pertenecen

No sé por qué, pero creo que esta canción se ajusta perfectamente al contexto de todo esto T.T

* * *

Es un hecho, todos en un momento quisimos cambiar el mundo

Es, supongo, una de las tantas faces de nuestra vida

Yo mismo he pensado que las cosas no podrían estar peor

Guerras, hambre, contaminación, injusticas

La tierra clama por un cambio

Y por eso es que yo naci

Para cumplir el deseo de la tierra, para generar un cambio, fue que me convertí en un dragón de la tierra

Y para ello, es necesario que asesine al líder de los dragones del cielo

Eso es algo claro para mí

"_Puede que tengas razón"_

"_Tal vez yo haya cometido un error"_

"_Pero aún así, no me arrepiento de haberme convertido en un dragón del cielo"_

"_Aun así, no pedo permitirte destruir el mundo"_

Algo claro… supongo… tampoco es como si tuviera elección

Es algo que ya has sido predestinado

"_Alguien me dijo una vez que nadie tiene el derecho de matar a nadie_"

"_Tal vez sea necesario un cambio… Pero, matando personas, causando destrucción ¡Esta no es la manera!"_

Aunque tal vez

"_No te dejare matar a mas personas, ¡traeré de vuelta a Fuuma!"_

En el fondo

Me gustaría creer en esas palabras

* * *

Creo que todos hemos pensado alguna vez en causar un cambio (como yo) a mi me gustaría que se pudiera cambiar al mundo con paz y amor, pero creo que no es posible, sería lindo creer en el mensaje de the Beatles en "Revolution" ¿Que no sabes que todo irá bien?

T.T


	2. Eleanor Rigby

Titulo: Eleanor Rigby

Tipo: Drable

Personajes: Karen

Palabras: 295

Advertencia: mención religiosa

The beatles y X/1999 no me pertenecen

Al principio iba a poner a Kamui como protagonista de esta canción, pero finalmente determine que Karen era la más adecuada

* * *

Era un día triste, no importa como lo vieran. Las grandes nubes cubrían el cielo de la iglesia, y un viento frio desalentaba a cualquiera que quisiera quedarse afuera

Solo había un pequeña en el patio. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba oculto bajo un gorro de invierno, y en sus manos sostenía un oso de peluche

Habían ya pasado dos años desde que su madre murió. Y a pesar de que Karen sabia que en ese edificio había comenzado todo, simplemente no podía dejar de ir, después de todo era parte de su pasado

Le gustaba quedarse a misa, persignarse y estar en compañía de las imágenes sagradas. Era como un segundo hogar para ella, de algún modo, se sentía protegida

Pero a pesar de eso, siempre estaba sola

Las personas salían y entraban de ahí, pero siempre lo hacían solas. Se quedaban adentro, murmuraban cosas y perdían la vista al infinito. Nunca la miraban

Incluso el sacerdote, que en un principio la había consolado, ahora parecía pasar de su existencia

Pero Karen no se sentía mal por ello

Eran solo personas solitarias. Personas que no podían más que continuar solas. Casi irreales, como sombras, que inventaban problemas, compañías y amigos para no estar con nadie

Siempre se preguntaba ¿De dónde vendrían aquellas personas? Y más importante ¿Pertenecerían a algún lado?

Solo había alguien que de verdad la escuchara, y siempre que iba a visitarla, le llevaba flores, pasaba el tiempo charlando de nada. La había visto desde hace tiempo, ya que Eleanor también era ignorada, y abandonada en un rincón, como ella

Así que en todas sus visitas, siempre estaba con ella, y le cuidaba

Así, la tumba de Eleanor Rigby siempre estaba limpia

Ya que después de todo, Karen también era una persona solitaria

* * *

Eleanor Rigby , esta hermosa y melancólica canción, no sé porque de alguna manera me siento un poco identificada con ella

Obra maestra como solo The beatles podrían hacerlo :3

He llegado a la conclusión de que si en algún momento logro ver a Paul Mcrtney ,aunque sea de lejos, me valdrá madres que me lleve como 40 años, gritare como fangirl desquiciada y me desmayare XD (I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU)


	3. All you need is love

Titulo: All you need is love

Tipo: Drabble

Personajes: Yuzuriha, Kamui

Parejas: Leve KamuixYuzuriha

Palabras: 323

The beatles y X/1999 no me pertenecen

Un poco de amor y kawaisosidad no hace daño a nadie ^^

* * *

-¿Kamui-san?- El aludido volteo la cabeza, Yuzuriha le miraba con gesto de preocupación, mientras subía al techo de la mansión Imonoyama, donde el pelinegro había estado sentado, contemplando a la luna

-¿No puedes dormir?- Yuzuriha se acerco mas, se arrodillo a su lado y le toco la cara- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- El mayor negó con la cabeza

-estoy bien- Trato de sonreír, pero lo único que consiguió fue una mueca extraña

-¡no mientas!- La más joven le tomo por los hombros- ¿Recuerdas lo que me prometiste? Dijiste que no llevarías toda la carga solo, por favor, ¡no trates de ocultar lo que sientes!

Kamui bajo la cabeza, empezó a temblar y cuando hablo, su voz sonaba quebrada

-No sé... Si sea capaz de hacer esto- El pelinegro cubrió su rostro con sus manos- No se… si sea lo suficientemente fuerte…

-¡Kamui-san!- Ella levanto su rostro hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a escasos centímetros- Si no lo crees, entonces ¡piensa que no estás solo!, ¡todos lo demás estamos aquí para apoyarte!- Ella le acerco a él y le abrazo- Recuerda, no hay nada que hagas que no se pueda hacer

Kamui se aferro más a ella, mientras unas gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas

-Yo los amo a todos ustedes, a Sorata, Arashi, Karen-san, el señor Aoki, Subaru, y también a ti, lo quiero a todos- Yuzuriha también sintió un nudo en la garganta- Por eso seré fuerte, para protegerlos a todos

-Yo… yo también- Kamui trataba de hablar, aunque el llanto le opacaba- Yo también les amo… a todos… y también… también amo a Fuuma

-Por eso serás fuerte- Yuzuriha se enjugo una pequeña lagrima, sin dejar de abrazarle- Prométeme que serás, fuerte para proteger a todos, y que dejaras que todos los demás te protejamos a ti

El moreno no dijo nada, pero realmente no importaba

El amaba sus compañeros, no los dejaría morir

Y en ese momento, era lo único importante

* * *

Recuerden, Reviews is Love… and All you need is love!

Nota(con cada capítulo que pasa, se hacen más largos XD)


	4. A day in the life

Titulo: A day in the life

Tipo: Drabble

Personajes: Kamui

Palabras:177

The beatles y X/1999 no me pertenecen

T.T GAMBATE KAMUI!

* * *

Era solo una persona más

Ni siquiera le conocía, jamás le había visto

Entonces ¿Por qué se sentía así?

Era solo otra de las tantas víctimas de los terremotos

Pero…

No podía evitarlo

Él **lo había visto ** y había tratado de ayudarle

Pero fue demasiado tarde

Su vida se acabo de un tajo

Y a pesar de no haberle visto nunca

No pudo evitar llorar

No pudo evitar sentir como le dolía el pecho

Porque otra vida más se le había escapado de las manos

* * *

El día siguiente no fue al colegio, estaba demasiado herido

Física y mentalmente estaba cansado

Estaba triste

Tanto que casi suelta una carcajada

¿Qué puta ironía no?

El que siempre había actuado altaneramente, creyéndose el más fuerte

No era capaz de salvar ni a un pobre diablo

Pero bueno, se sobrepondría de eso

Dejaría de pensar en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas al dar su último aliento

Dejaría de pensar el rojo de su sangre

Porque finalmente no podía cambiar el pasado

Pero ahora tenía una razón más para cambiar el futuro

Y para ello crearía un Kekkai

Podía evitar que ese día se repitiera

* * *

Me parece que debió haber pasado alguna vez,¬¬ no creo que Kamui vea como la gente se muere como si viera figuras de plastilina O.ó

Y por favor recuerden:

¡Si algún día deciden viajar a Peperland en su submarino amarillo llámenme! ¡Llevaré mi tuba! (?)


	5. Hey bulldog

Titulo: Hey bulldog

Tipo: Drabble

Personajes: Sorata, Kamui

Palabras: 308

The beatles y X/1999 no me pertenecen

La verdad, no sé si supe caracterizar bien a Sorata (él es complejo O.O), a si, todo esto se situa, pre died kotori

* * *

Kamui es verdaderamente un hermano un tanto peculiar

¿Cómo es posible que no le agrade? A mí, el lindo y adorable Sorata

Aunque la verdad es que Kamui-chan es una tanto amargado, cuando no está en algún lugar refunfuñando, está golpeando a alguien o espiando a esa linda Kotori (Y claro, no es como si yo le espiara, o siguiera… para nada)

*Suspiro* No es alguien bueno para dialogar

Hoy justamente, trate de invitarle un poco de comida china ¿y que fue lo que me dio por respuesta?

-¡Cállate! Me tienes harto, ¿Crees acaso que algo te hace especial porque me sonríes? ¡Déjame solo antes de que te muela a golpes!

En ese aspecto me recuerda un poco a mi preciosa hermana (¡¿porque siempre las personas lindas rechazan mis proposiciones..?)

Pero bueno. ¡El gran Sorata jamás se dará por vencido! (hay un tipo de persistencia que se mide en kilómetros ¿lo sabían?)

Porque creo que Kamui-chan es muy rudo en el exterior, pero en realidad es bastante frágil, como un gigante con miedo a la oscuridad

Lo único que quiere es proteger a esa linda chica y a su hermano, y teme perderlos

Pero a pesar de eso siempre está solo, haciéndose el fuerte, como un cachorrillo asustado, que trata de soportar el frio y la lluvia solo. Como un niño pequeño que cree que nadie le entiende aunque el que no entiende es el (con ese tipo de soledad demoledora que podría contarse en "un kamui" "dos kamuis"…)

Y tampoco es como si me metiera en sus asuntos personales

Pero me gustaría ser esa persona que pudiera decirle con toda confianza

"Si te sientes triste o solo puedes hablar conmigo"

"Si no sabes que hacer, aunque no pueda ayudarte, puedo brindarte todo mi apoyo"

Digo, para eso son los amigos ¿no? (aunque el todavía no lo sepa…)

* * *

Sorata es amor :D


	6. Imagine

Titulo: Imagine

Tipo: Drabble

Personajes: Kotori

Palabras: 174

The beatles y X/1999 no me pertenecen

(Se que esta canción no es de The Beatles, si no de John Lenon en su carrera post-Beatles, pero… por favor! Solo lo hare una vez! D:)

* * *

Kotori siempre había estado junto a su hermano

Ella le amaba mucho. Sin embargo, ella un día imagino tener a alguien más junto a ella, alguien con quien jugar, alguien en quien confiar

A ella le pareció un lindo sueño

Poco después de eso, conoció a Kamui

Juntos pasaron por muchos momentos que los unieron más y mas, y poco a poco, para ella esa amistad se convirtió en algo mas

Recuerda cuando Kamui le propuso ser su esposa

Después de eso, solía imaginar su vida junto a su Kamui

Pero un día, Kamui partió con su mama, y no regreso

Kotori se entristeció tanto por ello

Que imaginaba día y noche que Kamui regresaba

Lo deseaba con tanto empeño

Hasta que un dia, Kamui regreso

Kotori estaba tan contenta

Poco después de eso, Kotori murió

Pero aún después de eso

Kotori jamás dejo de desear

De imaginar un día en el que su Kamui y su querido hermano por fin sean felices

Y aún ahora, sigue imaginando que ese día llegara

Algún día…

* * *

reviews?


End file.
